


Fern

by thepilot



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fairies, Fairy! Bodhi, Fluff, Jyn meets Fairy! Bodhi for the first time, M/M, Tiny Fairy! Bodhi, Tiny Fairy! Bodhi has allergies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Thanks to collebronte for betaing!





	Fern

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to collebronte for betaing!

The midday sun was creeping across the summer sky as Cassian plopped down in the garden to pull up some weeds. The summer flowers were beginning to bloom, and Bodhi had made it very clear that he wanted their garden in top shape. Cassian crossed his legs and looked around with a frown: Bodhi had usually appeared by now. There were still some mysteries about Bodhi that Cassian had yet to understand (or discover), one of which being that he never found Bodhi: Bodhi always found him.

Cassian worked diligently, focused on scanning every inch of ground. He neared the sunless spot of the garden, completely shaded by two towering trees. He started parting the ferns, looking for any stray weeds, when he heard a very tiny sneeze. Cassian groaned. He had kittens. There was another sneeze, and Cassian moved one of the ferns back to reveal, not a kitten, but Bodhi. A very small, clearly sick, Bodhi.

“Bodhi? Why are you...little?” Cassian asked softly, not wanting to startle the tiny fairy.

Bodhi sneezed again, then sniffed. He looked up at Cassian and smiled weakly, but then curled in on himself, his wings folded down his back. “‘m allerdic do the-ah-ah-achoo! Duh mulberry,” Bodhi sniffed. Cassian crouched down so his face was closer to Bodhi’s.

“But why are you...so small?” Cassian tried asking again.

Bodhi ran his arms across his nose. “‘m always small. Subbosed do be. Just libe being your sibe. I lo-lo-lo-achoo! Lub you. Achoo! And I wand do be equal. But ‘m doo weak do be bid righd now.”

“So you...you can change your size?” Cassian asked with a raised eyebrow. Bodhi nodded.

“Liddle, like now, or Cabbian-sibed,” Bodhi managed to say before sneezing once again. Bodhi was unfairly adorable.

“Can I get you something? Why don’t I bring you in the house? You can escape the mulberry for a little bit? I’ll sit in the garden, you can rest.”

Bodhi frowned in concentration for a moment before finally uncurling himself and nodding. He stood, reaching out his hands to Cassian, wanting to be picked up. Cassian brought his hand down and Bodhi walked on, grabbing onto Cassian’s thumb.

“This is, without a doubt, the weirdest experience I’ve ever had in my entire life,” Cassian said, bringing Bodhi up closer to his face. Bodhi stuck out his tongue and Cassian laughed.

“I’m sorry.”

Bodhi sneezed and Cassian was careful to stand with Bodhi balanced in his hand. As Cassian began making his way to his gardening tools, Bodhi tugged at his thumb.

“Pocked,” Bodhi sniffed. Cassian nodded and brought his hand up to his chest pocket, and Bodhi hopped inside. Cassian collected up all his tools, and was just about ready to head back towards the house when he heard a very distinct grumbling.

“Oh...oh no…” Cassian breathed.

“Bhad is dad?” Bodhi sniffed.

Cassian looked down at Bodhi. “My friend Jyn. With her motorcycle. We were stationed together. She said she was gonna try and visit me this summer.” Cassian thought about running into the house with all his tools and throwing them in his room, but he was too slow. Jyn was already turning her engine off before he even made it to the back door. With a creak of leather, Jyn unbuckled her helmet and hooked it on her handlebar, and rushed towards Cassian.

“Andor! You have a house!” Jyn exclaimed, bringing Cassian into a tight hug. Cassian could feel Bodhi squirming to avoid being crushed.

“Y-yeah...it’s ah...it’s good to see you.” Cassian tried his best to sound happy and smile at his friend, but the timing was just awful.

“Damn Andor, this yard is huge! And look at your garden! If I had known, I would’ve gotten you a little statue of a gnome or fairy! Keep an eye on you,” Jyn said with a wink. Cassian nearly choked.

“No...no need for statues. Why don’t I take you inside, show you around?”

Jyn nodded at that, and Cassian led her inside. Cassian chanced a peek at Bodhi, who was curled up in the bottom of his pocket.

“Can I get you anything? Ice tea or something? We made some great tea yesterday,” Cassian asked, leading Jyn first through the kitchen. He only realized the slip-up he’d made when Jyn fixed him with a look.

“We? You got some secret boyfriend living here, Andor? I’m hurt that you didn’t tell me,” Jyn pouted. Cassian quickly busied himself with fixing the tea and tried to cover-up his mistake.

“No. No. I talk to myself a lot. Just...just me here. Me, myself and I.”

“Uh-huh,” Jyn said incredulously. She started walking around the kitchen, her brows furrowed.

Cassian handed Jyn a glass of tea and sipped his own.

Jyn frowned. “Early retirement is making you too domestic, Andor. This tea is much too good.”  
Cassian shrugged. “I have more time to look up recipes. And besides, I-”

“Achoo!”

Jyn looked at Cassian, who shoved his glass in front of his face and took a sip.

“Did a kitten just sneeze?”

Cassian shook his head and shrugged. “No...no uh...no kittens here. Just-”

“Achoo!”

Jyn set her glass down and started closing in on Cassian, backing him against the counter.

“Did your pocket...just sneeze?”

Cassian frowned. “No...uh. That was me. Allergies.”

“Achoo!”

Jyn was nearly on top of Cassian now, glaring at him as she pointed at his pocket.

“Your pocket is moving. I don’t know why you’re ashamed of having a little pet, Cassian.”

“‘M nod...nod a ped. Cabbian is my-my-my-achoo! Huban. Cabbian is my ped.”

Cassian’s cheeks flushed and Jyn’s draw dropped. “Did your sneezing pocket...just talk to me?”

Cassian tried to shake his head, but he could feel Bodhi was squirming up to poke his head out of the top.

Jyn’s eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open even further. She worked her mouth several times to try and talk, but nothing came out.

“‘M Bodhi,” the tiny fairy sniffed.

“Oh...my...stars…” Jyn began slowly. “He is...absolutely the cutest thing in the entire world! Andor, you have a fairy? Can I hold him?”

Jyn was clearly missing the entire fact that fairies even existed. Bodhi squirmed against Cassian’s pocket and fisted his hands in the fabric. “No. I’mb nob cube. And no, you may nob hold me. Achoo!”

“Aw Andor, he’s sick. Let’s make him a tiny bed! And little tiny clothes! This is going to be the cutest thing in the world. We’re gonna make you feel better little guy, aren’t we?” Jyn said, her last words spoken in what Cassian could only guess was Jyn’s attempt at a baby voice.

Cassian backed away from Jyn a bit, cupping his hand near his pocket. “It’s fine, Jyn. Really. He just needs to get away from the mulberry for a little bit and have a good rest. He’ll be fine. He can take care of himself, I can assure you.”

“Aw but Andor! He’s so cute!” Jyn whined. Cassian sighed and Bodhi huffed.

“Imb. Nob. Cube! Achoo!”

Jyn groaned. “You’re both boring then. At least tell me what it’s like being a fairy? Do you have fairy dust? Do you talk to animals? Can you-”

Cassian shushed Jyn before she could keep going. “Another time. When Bodhi is feeling better. I need to take care of him right now. I promise, we’ll set a date when you can come and pester him. I’m gonna bring him upstairs, and then we can talk about everything that isn’t fairies.”

Bodhi crossed his arms and nodded and Jyn pouted. “Fine. It was nice meeting you little fairy. I’m still gonna text you every single day, Andor. Ask you how he’s doing. Send you fairy memes..”

“That’s nice. Can’t wait. I’ll be right back,” Cassian said over his shoulder as he ran upstairs. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, leaning over so that the tiny fairy could crawl out of his pocket. Bodhi collapsed dramatically on top of the bed with a contented sigh.

“Mud bedder. May I plead hab somb wader plead?” Bodhi asked, squirming his way to the pillow. Cassian smiled.

“Of course, cariño.” He dashed off to the bathroom, returning with a cough medicine cup filled with water and some washcloths. He set the small cup on the nightstand.

“I figured it might be easier for you to cover up with these than with the huge comforter,” Cassian said softly, kneeling by the bed and setting the washcloths down. Bodhi grabbed out with his hands and Cassian got the hint. He draped one of the washcloths over Bodhi, who sighed contentedly.

“You’re a good huban, Cabbian. I lub you.” Bodhi yawned, and Cassian knew Jyn was right. Bodhi was absolutely the cutest thing.

“I love you, too. When my friend leaves I’ll take a nap with you. Then we can see about dinner?”

Bodhi nodded, his eyes already closed. Cassian backed out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. He was unsurprised to find Jyn standing right by the door with her mouth gaping open.

Cassian glared at her before making his way downstairs, but she was right on his heels.

“Love? You’re in love? He’s a little tiny fairy, Andor! How? I just...so many questions.”

Cassian sighed. “He’s not always little. He just can’t be our size when he’s sick. It’s too hard for him.”

“I am...beyond even forming thoughts right now,” Jyn mumbled.

“Look, it doesn’t seem real, but I promise you, it is very real. But I don’t feel like getting into it right now? I promise, promise you, that when he’s better and he can be regular sized, I’ll let you badger him.”

Jyn reluctantly stayed quiet after that, managing to keep her conversation away from the subject of fairies. But she kept dropping puns and snickering. Cassian wondered if it was possible to ruin your vision from rolling your eyes too many times.

When Jyn finally left, the rumble of her motorcycle fading away, Cassian made his way to his bedroom and found Bodhi fast asleep. He was curled in on himself, now covered in all the washcloths Cassian had given him. Carefully and quietly, Cassian sank down on his bed, leaving the comforter underneath him. Bodhi stirred and opened his eyes, peeping at Cassian. He uncovered himself from the washcloths and crawled over to Cassian with much effort, nestling himself at the crook of Cassian’s neck. Neither of them said anything as they both drifted off to sleep.

Cassian awoke to find a much larger sized Bodhi curled against his body. Bodhi flickered his eyes open and kissed Cassian’s cheek.

“Is your friend gone?” Bodhi asked, his hands combing through Cassian’s hair.

“For now. But she knows you exist, and that’s going to be a problem. She won’t stop until she can actually talk to you. And even then I don’t know if she’ll stop.”

Bodhi was silent at Cassian’s words for a bit, then spoke softly, stroking Cassian’s hair. “How come you never ask me questions. About...me?”

Cassian shrugged. “I don’t need to. You’re here, with me, and I love you. I don’t need to know anything else to be happy.”

Bodhi kissed Cassian’s cheek again and hummed. “I love you, too. And I don’t need to know any dumb human things, so please don’t tell me.”

Cassian chuckled and Bodhi smirked.

“Alright, I do have one question,” Bodhi said sweetly, brushing his lips against Cassian’s cheek. “Will you...make me dinner? I’m starving, human!” Bodhi pushed himself off of Cassian, but Cassian remained where he was. He reached for one of Bodhi’s hands and brought it to his face, brushing his scruff against the fairy’s hand. It was Cassian that had a mischievous look on his face this time.

“I’ll make dinner...if I can have dessert later.”

Bodhi screwed his face up in thought. “Maybe. I think I’ve got something sweet for you.”

Cassian sat up, wrapping his hands around Bodhi’s waist. “Doesn’t have to be sweet.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
